Descriptions
Volunteers, please write your Sonic Level Tournament descriptions under this line! ---- =Week 12= Dr. Eggmanrox 2's Descriptions Wave Ocean ''“Oh it’s a wave of something” ''This is Sonic, Tails & Omega’s first, Shadow’s 8th, Blaze’s second and Rouge’s final stage in the notorious Sonic 06. The stage is meant more as homage to an old stage than its own thing, however despite resembling Emerald coast in almost every way, it can still be considered as original. The point of the stage was to show off the new technology of the Xbox 360 and PS3, much like the game itself, it shows players how things might have looked if Sonic Adventure was made for next gen platform. The main difference in theme is this time you land on the dolphin and have to be rescued. Although despite the similarities to such a liked stage, the stage has gotten a lot of hate due to its infamously glitchy mach speed section. Windmill Isle(from Morpheus414) Windmill Isle is a beautiful coastal paradise, and the first level in Sonic Unleashed. Geographically similar to Greece, this town is adorned with hundreds of stone and clay houses, making a sea of white across the horizon. It is here, among the long winding roads, the bustling cafes and open spaces that Sonic starts his adventure. Speed up and down the paved streets of Apotos, then take to the air as you grind on rails hundreds of feet over the water. But it's not all fun and games. Sonic experiences his first night as a Werehog, and when he learns that Tails is in trouble, he goes on a tear through the quiet city to find him! Countless threats, both natural(or unnatural) and mechanical, attempt to stop the furious transformation, but Sonic's newly discovered moves keep him on his feet as he punches, pummels and swings his way through. Say Opa! to Windmill Isle. BlueFlametheAman's Descriptions Flame Core Flame Core is a level in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). It's the fifth level in Sonic's story, the fourth level in Shadow's story and the final level in Silver's story. It's a massive, dark, volcanic wasteland located in Silver's timeline 200 years in the future after Iblis was released. This entire level is filled with burning lava and has tons of Iblis Monsters roaming all over the place. This level has two sections : outside the volcano and inside. In Sonic and Shadow's stories, both of them enter the volcano at the same time to find a Chaos Emerald with the help of Knuckles and Rouge, respectively, so they (along with Tails) can return back to the present. After that, they both must fight against Iblis' second form. In Silver's story, he travels through the level on his own to defeat Iblis (now in his third and final form) once and for all. Dragon Road Dragon Road is the fifth/fourth level of Sonic Unleashed. It's the name of the level located in Chun-nan, one of the many villages Sonic and Chip visit to restore the Chaos Emeralds via the Gaia Temples (which is based on China). As such, it's a large village located in the mountains. In the day time sections, Sonic must speed through the level by running on giant dragon statues, jumping from mountain to mountain, grind on rails even running along the Great Wall. In the night time sections, the Werehog must wander through the villages and beat up the Dark Gaia Monsters. In the end of the Night sections, the Werehog must fight against a giant Phoenix that has been corrupted by Dark Gaia. SuperShadow1029 Crisis City Crisis city is a stage in Sonic '06. It is the fourth stage in Sonic's story, the third stage in Shadow's story, and the first stage in Silver's story. It takes place at least 200 years in the future in Silver's time period. It was destroyed by the dire minster, Iblis. Now all that's left is the ruins of buildings roads. It is basically like Hell on Earth. The only two known living people in this world are Silver and Blaze, although Silver has mentioned others before. The only other inhabitants are creatures spawned by the fiery creature, Iblis. These include Iblis Worms, Iblis Biters, and Iblis Takers. It is known to take place in Soleanna. This stage also had a remake in Sonic Generations. Rooftop Run (Sonicjedi12's description Rooftop Run is the 2nd, 3rd or 4th stage in Sonic unleashed, it's not that I can't remember the stage number, you can play them in any order. It takes place in the European-influenced country called Spagonia, where da boys look for Professor Pickle, who is captured and kept there by Eggman, probably for some reason that they don't tell us. He teaches at Spagonia University - I have 3 scholarships there - and they need to find out why the earth has been split in pieces! Never mind the story, the stages are absolutely phenomenal. Sonic - as the name implies - is running along rooftops at up, down all around the city streets like some Italian parkour master (Mario reference for those who don't know). As night falls, Sonic is transformed into the werehog, where he continues to roam the streets and alleys of Spagonia, even inside a giant clock tower! Beat that, Hugo Capret. Overall, this area has Old-timely city streets, elderly lurking around and terrible quality for a college frat party. I still love Rooftop Run. SonicJedi12's Descriptions Tropical Jungle From the game Sonic 06 this is the 7th stage in Sonic's repetitive story, the 5th stage in Shadow's high-octane Top Gun and Silver's second action stage that I was stuck on for a month. On Sonic's side of the spectrum, he must evade Eggman's troops and save Princess Elise from being kidnapped - again? And instead of Shadow skating through this, it's actually played by Rouge flying through temples, attempting to find E-123 Omega after being assigned to find the scepter of darkness, wait no, "Book of darkness?" Finally Silver's psychological thriller, he is tricked by none other than Mephiles to kill Sonic. He is sent out into the past and separated from Blaze and Mephiles, while amused by nature due to his future being screwed up Matrix style. This stage follows a very exotic jungle zone with foreign plant, lakes that you can't cross without the help of a giant turtle shell and hollow trees to run down. Sonic and Elise are even chased to the canopy of a rainforest where they epically grind across branches like Tarzan. Jungle Joyride The 8th great stage in the epic Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and Chip seek the next Gaia temple to restore the planet, just adding onto their difficulties like Sonic's curse turning into a werehog at night - not to mention Chip is very annoying! This high-actionate stage follows the jungle temple-theme to the core. It starts out dashing over the seas and around beaches at Mach speeds, until you drown... We run into a very complex jungle filled with vines to swing off of, bottomless pits and tons of monkeys to annoy. The end of the stage nears if you're still alive and we inch into a temple ruins where there are plenty of sharp objects to get injured with. The hours past and Sonic struggles as his new body in the buff, deadly werehog. He beats up dark Gaia spawning over the coast and docks of a beach, also there's caves! Jungles, beaches, water and caves. This is Brazil without soccer! Shadowunleashed13 White Acropolis White Acropolis is one of Eggman's many bases, located high in the bleak snow-covered mountains. It's the perfect place to hide the Scepter of Darkness and certain time travel experiments. But just in case, Eggman has filled the place with watchtowers, sentries, and searchlights. Despite his efforts, however, all three of our hedgehog heroes infiltrate this area successfully throughout the story. Sonic dashes into the heart of the fortress in an attempt to barter with Eggman for Princess Elise, Shadow enters the base at the beginning of his story to mount a rescue mission for special agent Rouge the Bat, and Silver's purpose is to track down the Iblis Trigger: Sonic. Cool Edge Experience a continent-sized ice cap like never before, with fields of frozen ice whizzing past as you boost through Cool Edge! Whether the scenery is an expansive ice cavern or a vast ocean full of floating icebergs, the view is jaw-dropping. There are opportunities to run over ice, boost over water, and even ride the back of a whale! A bobsled is introduced at one point, allowing Sonic to rest his legs for a short time, but even then there are stalagmites and bottomless pits to avoid. Whether destroying Egg Fighters by day or Dark Gaia monsters by night, this arctic wonderland is sure to be a blast! Blazing Flare's Descriptions Aquatic Base This is the underwater base and in it, time travel experiments were conducted. In the last level in Sonic's Story, you must save Elise once and for all. He is not alone though, you get to play as Tails and Knuckles for a short time. It's different in Shadow and Silver's story. As Shadow you need to seal Mephiles in the Scepter of Darkness, and as Silver, you need to stop Iblis. The first level has some unique music and in Level two, a more industrial theme.This action stage contains several robots, as well as some of Iblis and Mephiles minions. Eggmanland Eggman did not take over the world, this Eggmanland is the last stage of the game Sonic Unleashed. ''Here the last Gaia Temple is located and you must go through the deadly carnival rides, and fight as an ordinary hedgehog against some robots in the day, and as a Werehog against several Dark Gaia monsters in the night. You intercept the Doctor in his Egg Dragoon, another strong monster, and the dreaded Dark Gaia, who will take away your Werehog power and become stronger. For a crazy carnival like this one, we have a Fire theme, an Amusement theme and an Industrial theme. Morpheus414's Descriptions Radical Train Here's where everything comes to a trifected apex! In the 6th and 5th stages of Sonic's, Shadow's and Silver's respective stories in SONIC The Hedgehog, Sonic has to stop a runaway train from colliding full speed into enormous walls of dynamite--and if that weren't enough, Elise has been kidnapped and held prisoner on the train itself! Shadow, meanwhile is facing his own identity crisis for once and is frequently being mistaken for Mephiles in Shadow's own form. He races through the abaondoned mines to find Dr. Eggman and force some answers out of the evil mastermind. Silver's on his own mission as well--to find and kill The Iblis Trigger, once and for all! Danger is the main factor tying these stories together, and the territory comes with it. Rickety weights, active trains, enormous smokestacks to block your path, and it's all high above the ground. One wrong move for the player can result in an embarrassing death. And when two of the hedgehogs go on a high speed chase to catch their target, the stakes are even higher! Skyscraper Scamper What could possibly be said about Skyscraper Scamper, the 6th stage in Sonic Unleashed? Words will fail you, as this stage is ''breathtaking. Sonic blasts, boosts, speeds, slides and glides throughout this vast New York-based metropolis at unreal speeds, dodging Spinners, Aero-Cannons, and of course, dozens of Egg Fighters--some even equipped with electric speed traps! Exit on Blaze Road to scale buildings in virtually every direction to make your way to the top! Take a right on Rouge St. to ascend to the top of the massive buildings ahead, hopping roofs to get to your goal. But watch your step--one wrong move and the skies will spell your doom. Even Sonic's Werehog form won't save him--the I-beams and already narrow planks are now adorned with sharp razors spanning along the entire rail. If that weren't enough, all the extra weight proves too much for the extremely dangerous footholds, collapsing only seconds after Sonic's additional weight pushes the metal too far. While citizens sleep, stay up late and commute, our favorite Werehog is climbing, traversing, swinging and battling Dark Gaia's minions atop the city buildings Even these megaliths provide puzzling challenges and "long-cuts" through life-threatening terrain. But with his stretchy limbs and the rage of the beast, Sonic can conquer all! Whether being chased by an Interceptor down the Brooklyn Bridge or battling a massive Titan next to the Chrysler, Skyscraper Scamper is the place to call home and start a dream of making it big! Toxice's descriptions Kingdom Valley With the Egg Carrier on a run, only one thing stops Sonic, Blaze and Silver to chase it down: An immense ancient kingdom in the deeps of it's lake and forest, with weary walls and thunderstorms at every glance. From open fields and tracks to boost at neck-breaking speeds, to aerial platforms deep in the ruins, Sonic and Silver must both work together to take the Egg Carrier down while the Sceptre of Darkness lies deep-deep down, guarded and hoarded by the G.U.N Arid Sands Through the ancient ruins in the city of Shamar, themed in Arabia, lies the parched action stage of Arid Sands. Scorched, brightly lit with Sun, Sonic must dash his way through the twist and turns, the sharp tracks and various routes before entering the city, running through heaps of sand tsunamis and series of gorges and cliffs. Once the sun falls, inside the town, the combat-heavy ruin is set for the Werehog. Wave after wave of enemies, Sonic must battle is way through the silent neighbourhoods of Shamar. Once that's over, lies a large, locked and unbreakable gate, that can only be opened by four specific Key Stones, leading Sonic to head out once again to the outskirts of Shamar, battling horde after horde of Gaia minions. Hedgehogsonic11's descriptions Dusty Desert In this rather infamous stage from a rather infamous game, navigate a maze of sinking sands, ball puzzles, and hovercrafts. Navigate your way through ruins and dry wastes inSonic 2006's Dusty Desert. After fighting the Egg Cerberus, Tails distracts the oncoming hoard as Sonic and Elise make their getaway along the quicksand using Elise's unspecified and unexplained power that apparently makes Sonic lightweight and gives him certain abilities. Shadow has followed Mephiles and is preparing for the final battle. Riding in on hovercraft, he enters the ruins where Mephiles is located. And Silver has joined forces with Amy to find the Iblis Trigger, navigating the "beautiful" terrain of a ruinous barren desert wasteland. There's an infamous ball puzzle at the end of this stage. Savannah Citadel Run along the outside of Mazuri in this African -inspired savannah. Blast your way to the top of the tallest tree in the day, or swich cranks and pull blocks in the night on your search for the Professor. Beat up the Dark Gaia monsters in the clay villages, rescue the professor, stop Eggman's advances on the village, find the Gaia Temple, restore the Chaos Emerald and the continent. =Week 13= Shoutmon23's Descriptions The Cauldron The Cauldron is either the 9th, 10th, 11th, or 12th area of Sonic and the Black Knight. It is probably called this due to the fact that it is nothing but a pool of lava. An interesting fact: Despite the immense heat, the abandoned village that is located here is not burning. This is one pretty hot level, so player beware of the dangers. Great Megalith Great Megalith is also the 9th, 10th, 11th, or 12th area of Sonic and the Black Knight. This area looks to be connected to Titanic Plain. The name of the area might be taken from the large megalith that has eroded where it has appears in the beginning. Many prison camps are placed here as jails for innocent citizens of the Grand Kingdom. A pretty spooky and dangerous place to be in, so player be careful of this place. Morpheus414's Descriptions, Part 1 Pirate Storm Everything you knew about pirates is about to be thrown overboard. Pirate Storm is the sixth world in Sonic and the Secret Rings, and it sets a new standard of challenges for the legend of speed. Sheets of rain pelts Sonic and the spirit of Shahra as they fight their way through a waterborne wasteland. From wrecked ship to shipwreck, Sonic must jump with the highest of focus and precision to avoid a watery grave. Narrow platforms already rife with danger hold an even greater risk when the perilous storms and rough seas erode the weak wood underneath to tear it apart. Luckily, Sonic can use passing barrels floating out to sea to bounce his way across. Even the small pieces of land strewn about aren’t safe—any pirate ships still operational will fire on him, wiping out any hope for respite. But Sonic’s newly learned Speed Break ability can get him through in a flash! From leaping precariously, to boosting at the speed of sound, even to riding a flying mortar shell launched from a cannon—with arguably the most iconic soundtrack in the entire game, Pirate Storm Is a flurry of dangerous fun all leading up to a fierce battle with the nasty Captain Bemoth! Shrouded Forest Buckle down. Give it everything you have. Just watch this. Welcome to Shrouded Forest, one of the final levels in Sonic and The Black Knight. Originally traversed by Shad—er, Sir Lancelot, his mission is to slice, sprint and dodge his way through the cursed outlands of confusion and make his way to one of the four Barrier Stones at the edge of the kingdom. After his betrayal by Merlina when she formed a curse over the Grand Kingdom, Lancelot fought to lodge his Arondight into the center of the Barrier Stone and form his corner of a force field designed to keep her evil underworld from spreading. In her anticipation of this, however, The Dark Queen consuming Merlina uses all of her tricks to prevent Lancelot and the remaining Knights of the Round Table from accomplishing their goal. Enormous thorny vines dangerously cover the ground, dark mystical butterflies spray a harmful secretion that confuses your movements, and even the trees themselves become minions of the Underworld as they try to smash and grab our hero. But with determination, the situation’s gravity, a bit of luck, and of course the legendary Arondight, Sir Lancelot makes his way into the heart of the gigantic woodlands and fulfills his duty to finish off the Queen! Hedgehogsonic11's Descriptions Lost Prologue Make beliefs reborn in Sonic & the Secret Rings tutorial stage. This stage of scrolls is the guide to tell you how things work in this new world, so prepare your Wiimote, and start running! In this stage you will learn the ropes of this new Arabian world. Dash through and complete the challenges laid before you. Get ready to smash throgh Erazor's grunts! Misty Lake Morpheus414's Descriptions, Part 2 Dinosaur Jungle It’s time to get prehistoric! Get funky in Dinosaur Jungle, the third world in Sonic and the Secret Rings. This hidden continent is wilder than Sonic himself! Immediately upon arriving, our hero must evade being trampled by a trio of triceratops! Sonic must pull out all the stops in order to survive—from the frying pan into the fire, he must surf on rotting logs to make his way across lakes of water, ride on the back of a brachiosaurus, and negotiate his way through a T-Rex’s lair—all while eradicating Erazor’s Djinn henchmen! Large grassy plains, enormous lily pad-like plants, and twisty curvy trails lead Sonic on his most hectic journey yet. Deep Woods Welcome to Deep Woods, the third level in Sonic and the Black Knight. Here, Sonic has been tasked with meeting Nimue, Lady of the Lake—an enchantress who looks extremely familiar…With his freshly sharpened Caliburn--thanks to Tails the Blacksmith—Sonic heads out through this dark and trap-filled forest in order to reach his destination. Originally traveling by horse carriage, the Knight of the Wind finds himself constantly attacked by the Knights of the Underworld until the horse loses control and bails out. Continuing alone, plenty of natural and not-so-natural obstacles get in his way, including pendulous hives full of angry bees and sharp, painful thorns and automatic bear traps scattered about the forest floor. Sonic then must navigate his way through a gigantic lake of toxic tar and sludge that threaten to swallow him whole. Though the enemies’ numbers are great, Sonic and Caliburn slice through them all, leaving the only thing standing between himself and the Lady of the Lake to be an old nemesis with a new face… ----